Early Decorating
by Eloquent-Meme
Summary: Ciel wanted to go home and escape the Halloween hype, but found that it was only worse there once he saw Alois covering their apartment with cobwebs and plastic jack-o-lanterns. Modern AU. Characters are not mine. Kuroshitsuji Yana Toboso. This contains Ciel and Alois as a couple, but there is no kissing or heavy romance.


The date was October 1st, and many of Ciel Phantomhive's peers had began talking about Halloween. The bluenette hat not understand what all of the premature celebrating was about, so he could barely tolerate 90% of the conversations around school. After being held after school by the orchestra teacher because of his lack of overall talent, the only thing that Ciel was looking forward to was a calm, quiet afternoon reading a nice book.

However, the second he opened the door to his apartment, the thought of having such an afternoon went out the window.

He could see that the place was covered in cobwebs and there were Jack-o-lanterns and skeletons on every shelf. In the center of the room he saw his boyfriend,as well as his roommate, Alois Trancy, standing atop a chair taping what looked like a ghost plushie onto the ceiling.

"Alois?" Ciel called to the blonde, befuddled as to how in the world this boy had gotten so much decorations put up in the thirty minutes that he was stuck at school.

Alois turned his head to the the doorway and smiled. "Ciel! I decor-WAH!" the boy exclaimed as he tried to walk off the chair and took fell onto his face with a _thump_ due to misjudging the distance between the chair and the floor.

"Alois!" Ciel yelled as he dropped his things and ran to the blonde. He helped him up and looked at his head to make sure everything was alright. "Are you hurt, love?"

"No, no, I'm alright." Alois assured, rubbing a spot on his forehead. "Ow."

"Oh, thank goodness." Ciel sighed with relief. "Now, what exactly happened in here?"

"Well, I saw that Party Town was having a sale on halloween stuff, so I took advantage of it and made the place look all spoooooky." Alois explained, adding some flair to the last bit.

Ciel sighed. "How was I lucky enough to find someone as dorky as you, Alois? We still have a month until the actual holiday. Moreover, how did you do all of this in the thirty minutes that I was stuck after school?"

Alois wiggled his fingers and moved his hands in a semi-circle motion near his head. "Spoooooky magic." he said. "So, do you like them, Ciel?" he asked with an excited and hopeful smile on his face.

"I…" Ciel trailed off, not exactly knowing the right words. He had not been looking forward with the premature Halloween hype that would come that day, but the fact that Alois did all of this and was so excited about it was slightly adorable in his opinion.

Alois's hopeful smile began to drop into a face of sadness. "You don't like them?" he asked. "I'm sorry. I was going to ask you on the way back from school, but then you had to stay because the teacher thought you sucked horribly at your instrument, so-"

"Alois, they're beautiful."

Alois's smile returned to his face. "Really?!" he asked.

"Yeah, you did a fantastic job on these, love." Ciel assured, smiling.

Alois wrapped the bluenette in a tight and loving hug, saying "thank you" what must have been ten or twenty times. Normally, Ciel hated hugs because he thought that they involved too much physical contact. However, he would be lying if he said that he didn't like when Alois wrapped him into his happy embrace, so he returned the hug.

Just at that moment, the ghost plushie that was hanging from the ceiling fell and bounced off of Ciel's head with a _bap._

"OW!" Ciel yelled, rubbing the top of his head. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh!" Alois exclaimed as he went down to pick up the plushie. "This is Benjamin."

"You named the adorable ghost plushie Benjamin?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, don't judge me." Alois answered. "Anyway, he's gonna protect our place throughout the month from monsters and stuff like that."

"Then what are you still doing here, you little monster?" Ciel asked while shuffling Alois's hair, causing a bubbly giggle from him.

"So, what do we do now?" Ciel asked. "It's Friday night and we're sitting on the floor surrounded by Halloween decor."

"Well, I do still have these strings of light-up skeletons to hang up." Alois held up some skeleton lights. "Wanna help?"

"I'd love to, my little skeleton." Ciel said, nodding.

The two boys then hung decorations around the apartment while humming Halloween songs. Ciel still could never understand all of the premature Halloween excitement, but now, after seeing his love so excited for such a holiday, he felt he could tolerate it a little bit more.


End file.
